There exists many types of processes for fabricating micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) accelerometers or gyros. In order to produce a MEMS device that has low parasitic capacitance, multiple wafers must pass through multiple masking, etching and attachment steps in order to produce an effective MEMS device. The greater the number of processing steps, the greater the fabrication costs.